Velvet in the Ocean
by Cassius Valens 06
Summary: It was yet again a new interesting day; if you consider finding the Captain of the Strawhat Pirates in the real world interesting, then yes. Paigee had no choice, but to take care of him while looking for a way back. While he's here, he learns about this 'sugee' world and learns other things. Did Paigee really had no choice to take him in or did she?
1. Chapter 1

** Heyoo~ Cassy here =3= Well, this is my first story and I'm still a newbie. I'm 13 alright? D: I don't wanna grow up… aside from my sudden complaint, yes I complained right here, right now; let's get back to the story. I'll be informing you about how I'll be updating this weekly, yes weekly; I made up my mind. :P I'm going to warn you now that I might not be able to always abide by my promised updates, why? Studies is my top priority, I'm a freshman here in my place. I entered high school this June :D In a new school, a new start. Haha okay. Exams are coming, 2 days left. I cannot accept low grades. TOTALLY UNACCEPTABLE! Well, enjoy the story =3=**

* * *

Chapter 1

Something didn't felt right today. It was an ordinary school day, nothing special. I woke up early in the morning, ate breakfast and left school, quite normal if you ask me. My gut was giving me a bad feeling though, as if something's going to happen right here, right now. I just sighed and ruffled my brown hair as I walked on the street. I was so concentrated on walking home I didn't notice the huge chunk of meat that was thrown across merely a centimeter from my face that came from my right. I swear I almost had a heart attack as I held my chest where my heart is supposed to be. My head swiftly turned to the direction where the huge meat that caused my near death experience; it was the city's meat shop.

My eyes widened in shock. Before I could pinch myself to tell whether this is merely my imagination, my feet, as if it had its own mind, walked inside the store. It isn't a dream after all, just crazy old reality. Another chunk of meat was thrown at my direction, which I easily dodged; I was prepared after all. It was none other than Monkey D. Luffy; who else would go crazy because of meat, probably me, but I'm right here. I sighed and approached Luffy who was throttling the poor store owner, but of course with no intention of killing the man. "Hey!" I called their attention which was quite successful as they turned their heads to me. I suddenly bowed down, "I apologize for my friend's behavior Mister!" Luffy just tilted his head out of confusion with a raw meat stuffed in his mouth. He let go of the store owner and spitted out his meat. Before Luffy could've question me, I instantly grabbed his shoulder; not his arm or hand since it might extend since he's made out of rubber and it'll make the store owner faint. I grabbed some cash inside my pocket and slammed it on the cashier, then proceeded to go outside with Luffy.

I let go of his shoulder and grabbed his hand instead as we walked down the street. "Oi, what's your name?" Luffy suddenly broke the silence. I stopped, surprised to hear him speak; Gosh, it's really him. "Uhm, I'm Paigee." I answered him without facing him, but I'm guessing he's grinning widely again. "I see. I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm gonna be the Pirate King!" I knew he'd say that. "I know." I plainly replied. We continued walking until we reached my house. "Sugee! This is where you live?!" Luffy had sparkling eyes by now. "Well yes." He was quite amazed by the sight. The house was actually a summer house, which was very pretty.

We entered the house. I slipped off my shoes even if there's no one to nag me into keeping them at the side of the doorstep. Luffy just ran off into the house, into the living room to be specific. I sighed; why did I even took him? _Isn't it because you liiiiike him? Hmmm? _I squinted my eyes in annoyance. That annoying voice in my head is back. I heard a crash, which wasn't something to be surprised by with Luffy in the house. I yelled, "Luffy! What did you do?" My voice wasn't angry though, just my plain voice. "Do you got any food…?" I knew it, he destroyed something and he's going all innocent. I entered the living room to see shattered porcelain on my carpet which formerly was a flower vase. I grabbed his rubber hand which surprisingly was soft and warm and led him to my kitchen. "I'm going to cook some food so you need to behave or I'm going to kick you out of here, understood?" I placed my two arms at my waist forming two triangles. Luffy just nodded enthusiastically and I ended up sighing. This is going to be troublesome.

* * *

** I kinda find Luffy cute~ even if he stuffs meat in his mouth =3= If you're wondering why Paigee wasn't shocked that she saw an anime character right there, there wasn't really a particular reason. She just wasn't surprised. Life was full of surprises before, so she won't be surprised anymore. Okay. My headphones are broken :( I can't focus on studying tonight properly... Tsk. Well, I'm currently cramming so if you'd excuse me~ Oh wait I didn't need your permission in the first place :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm SO SO SO SO SORRY! School is hellish. I'm 13. Makes sense, doesn't it? I know, It's a responsibility of an author. STILL. ugh. I hate life! o I pretty much have lots of stuff to do and I'm really cramming right now! I had to do Parish service, help in cleaning the parish I belong in. Sooo yeah, I had to try and finish this! It has already been 12 days! (hasn't it?) so I had to add a new chapter. T^T I'm so sorry again. I swear if I wasn't able to post this chapter, I couldn't have slept tonight, but wait. Who said I was gonna sleep?! Yohohoho~**

* * *

Chapter 2

The stars were twinkling and an aromatic steam seeped out from a pretty summer house. The meat was sizzling under the fire, while the young girl was chopping potatoes for boiling. The girl was busy, yes she was, but the desperate breathing of a certain young man wearing a straw hat just behind the busy girl didn't really help. _Calm down, Paigee. CALM DOWN. _The chopping stopped; Paigee closed her eyes out of irritation and turned around. The sight was quite… childish. Luffy was seated on his chair and held his hands together while whistling innocently which just made it more obvious. Paigee could almost picture a bright yellow halo above his head which made her giggle quietly. She placed one of her arms at her side and wore a half-hearted frown. "That's been the sixth time already." Luffy just tilted his head as if he was confused with a small smile on his face. "What're you talking about?" Paigee just face palmed herself for even asking.

Finally, Dinner was ready; it was a moment ago. Paigee cooked dishes that will make a carnivore cry in happiness. _No wonder you cooked lots of meat, you want Luffy to appreciate you. Ha! A naïve little girl you are._ "Hey Paigee, what are you waiting for? Dig in!" Paigee was holding a fork and pointing it at herself before Luffy spoke up. "Right," Paigee sighed and started eating. The table that once contained Meat, meat, meat, mashed potatoes, corn with butter, and orange juice, all gone in a single inhale of Luffy; of course he spared Paigee's food as a form of respect for cooking all those. Luffy let out a satisfied exhale, "Thanks for the meal!"He flashed me his infamous grin; Wow, I never thought his grin could tug the end of my mouth forming a small smile. I continued eating while he was patting his huge belly. I decided to ask him something, "Hey Luffy, why are you here in this world?" Paigee asked that as if it's the most normal thing to ask. Luffy simply responded, "I don't know. I was with my crew a week ago. We just left that creepy island where we found a new nakama! Our musician! You really got to meet him. He's name is Brook and he's an actual skeleton! Cool, right? He can actually poop, you know? Ah! I need to get back to my crew! You got to help me Paigee!" Paigee stayed silent for a few seconds and decided to speak, "Wait. Wait. Wait. WAIT!" She held her open palms in front of him. "Would you mind telling me exactly what happened first?" She made sure to emphasize the word "exactly." Luffy pouted childishly and said, "Can we go somewhere more comfortable?" he asked with innocent looking eyes. I sighed, "Fine."

We ended up in my living room. Luffy was sprawled on the red velvet carpet watching television, as if he forgot the main reason why we moved in this area. "Luffy." I twitched slightly, "What?" He tilted his head and I swear, question marks are written all over his face. "How did you end up here?" I finally asked. "I told you, we just left Thriller Bark. I fell from the Sunny Go. I woke up here; I got hungry and I met you." He smiled casually at me. "I guess we'll just have to find a way to get you back, soon." Luffy suddenly bowed down his head causing me to give him a questioning look. "Thank you so much! Really, thank you!" He yelled out in somewhat a mixture of happiness and another emotion. I looked down at him; I could feel a slight blush on my cheeks. "I-it's not like I want to help yo-you! I'm j-just worried about the food stock, t-that's all!" I wanted to punch myself for acting like some kind of tsundere or something.

"Ah by the way," Luffy cut me off and I looked at him, this time he's raised his head. I couldn't believe he said that as if it was the most normal thing to say to a girl, the two of them alone in her house, "Where are we going to sleep?"

* * *

**I'm starting to get the hang of cliffies ;D Hope I'll be able to post a new chapter soon. T^T My work load isn't really decreasing, it's getting piled and stacked up. *sigh* gomen...**


	3. Chapter 3

**WOOT! WOOT! I diiiid it! :D I was able to finish chapter 3 quicker than before (finished it yesterday). DING DING DING! This is a bonus chapteeer xD It's longer than the first 2 chapters, but I'll probably make all upcoming chapters THIS LONG. Good news for you, Bad news for me, haha xD but who said school loosened up? I'm busier than ever! Dx I just got home from school, my brain all overheated because of the Essay Writing contest I participated in. I gotta study for the subjects tomorrow. Encode some stuff. Continue making my project (a comic strip) and the most common thing of all~~ *drum roll* Homework, OH DEADLY Homework, how I despise you.! Good luck to me in the contest~! I wonder what the results are~ ohoho**** I'm an honor student. I don't wanna lose to anyone! I'm competitive, am I? I need to redeem myself too! I didn't get the highest score in our Computer Exams, *gloomy* my rival even beat me by 2 points, tsk. Weeeeell, enough of me and more of fanficy~ that kinda sounds… err.. nevermind. xD**

**[Warning] Paigee and Luffy moment here! haha, no it's not pervy :P Luffy's pure and so is Paigee... is she? haha just kidding. xD**

* * *

Chapter 3

My face was redder every second of silence that passed. I was burning red and extremely flushed; to make it worse, Luffy looked sternly at me as if he's serious. "W-what are y-you talking ab-bout?!" I shrieked shortly after Luffy placed the back of his hand on my forehead. "You're burning up! Paigee."

Before I could even respond he suddenly exclaimed, "I know!" He stretched his rubber arm to the kitchen and rummaged the fridge. He grabbed a covered container and presented it to me. I removed the cover and my mouth gaped, it was some leftovers of dinner. I mentally face palmed myself. Luffy looked as if he's praising himself. Fortunately, I regained my composure and my face returned to its pale complexion. "Ah. You're not sick anymore… it worked! Shishishi!" Luffy mightily huffed as I sighed, then he started eating the leftovers he presented to me.

"Well?" Luffy asked curiously as he yawned, "Where are we going to sle-" I cut him off before he could finish his statement. "You mean where are YOU going to sleep." I looked at him with my arms folded. "You're not going to sleep?" He tilted his head questioningly. "I have my own room, so where are you going to sleep?" I told him a bit sternly. "Can't I sleep in your room also?" He plainly asked not knowing what he's kinda implying. "N-no." I almost lost my composure. "Why noooot? I bet your room is very soft and fluffy!" Luffy simply grinned which I responded with a stiff look expressing my disagreement, resulting into him pouting.

Suddenly, Luffy fell on the carpet while holding the container which used to contain the leftovers. I was shocked and worried at his sudden fall and turned him over so I could see his face. He was sleeping soundly, kinda cute actually. I bent down to inspect his face a bit. He looks so peaceful. I sighed, I should stop. He must be pretty tired, searching for his nakama in a world alien to him, with complete strangers surrounding him. I flung his arm on my shoulder and tried my best to lift him up, only successful after a few tries. I laid him on the nearby sofa, I can't bring him in my bedroom anyways. That statement seems wrong. I ruffled my hair and went to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

After I finished cleaning up everything, I decided to finally go to bed. Before I headed upstairs, I glanced at Luffy's sleeping figure before ascending the staircase.

I was awoken from my slumber by a slight creak of my bedroom door. I was seriously freaking out inside while I maintained my cautious look in the outside. I suddenly remembered Luffy. I became anxious and worried if he's okay because _What if a thief busted in and stabbed Luffy? He can't be shot, but he can be cut! And what if the thief is after me now? Goodness, I'm being way too paranoid._

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sudden burst of the door with a figure which will seemingly lunge at me, so I quickly scrambled out of bed, rolled on my bedroom carpet and went into a kneeling position ready to defend myself. I maybe an ordinary girl, but I lived here alone for a long time now, so I'm pretty much experienced at situations like this. The figure was tangled by the blankets of my bed, so I took the chance to run to Luffy downstairs in case he's injured. On my way, I accidentally bumped on the light switch which was by my bedroom doorway. The lights were open. The figure rose. I turned my back. My face had a cautious look on my face. My eyes widened.

"What the hell are you doing here?! LUFFY!" I yelled at him while he just sleepily rubbed his eyes. "Don't be so loud, Paigee. It's past midnight and why are you in a threatening position awhile ago?" He asked, blinking his eyes every now and then. A vein popped on my forehead. "Answer. My. Question. First." Luffy was sitting stiffly on the carpet with a red throbbing lump on his head. "I had a nightmare." He pouted slightly. "And what is that nightmare about?" I raised my eyebrow when he responded with a serious tone yet a very childish pout on his face. "I dreamt about losing my crew, one by one." His face became a bit serious. His eyes had a blank look and it was obvious that he panted when he woke up because of the sweat marks he has all over his body. My face loosened up a bit and my eyes turned soft.

Luffy was gripping his shorts when I kneeled down facing him. He didn't react nor flinch at my sudden approach. I wrapped my arms around him and embraced him. He was a little sweaty and shaky, but he was warm. I felt Luffy's body tensed up a little and his eyes widened slightly as if he just noticed what I did. "Don't worry. You're strong enough, Luffy. I know." I told him in a quiet voice and he embraced me tighter to my surprise. "Thanks Paigee!" He cheerfully said. I relaxed a bit when he sounded cheerful again and when he finally let go. "Sooo…" Luffy said in an innocent tone, "Can I sleep here?" My cheeks felt a bit hot, "NO!"

* * *

**Oh Luffy you! lol. I updated earlier than before sooo I might update at the end of next week (awwww.. D: ) They're advancing quite faster than I expected. Hmm. **


End file.
